The Blood Washed Past
by The Copper Key
Summary: Naruto died at age eleven when Orochimaru placed the seal over Kyuubi's in the Forest of Death. Now eight years later, Naruto is sent back in time as a Shinigami to right the past and kill or save his father. YAOI - Itanaru. ADOPTED. See Profile.
1. Things left unsaid

_**The Blood Washed Past **_

_By The Copper Key_

_Rated Teen_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Drama. Romance. Angst. Action/Adventure.

**WARNINGS:** Mpreg, Yaoi (boy x boy), Het (boy x girl), cursing, violence, kissing, implied sex, OC (original Characters), OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Kakashi and Sakura bashing, _messing with the timeline_

**MAJOR WARNING:** Un-beta'ed

**Decided Pairings:** possible Sasuke/Naruto or Itachi/Naruto, definite Orochimaru/the Yondaime

**Summary:**

Naruto died at age eleven when Orochimaru placed the seal over Kyuubi's in the Forest of Death. Now eight years later, Naruto is sent back in time as a Shinigami to right the past and kill or save his father. YAOI. MPREG. Sasunaru or Itanaru

**Author's Note:**

After dying Naruto discovers his full name is Ryuu-Uchiha Kazama Naru, his parents were Kazama Arashi (The Yondaime) and Ryuu-Uchiha Orochimaru. Yes Naruto's parents are two males, one the Yondaime and the other Orochimaru, but Orochimaru doesn't know Naruto is his son. And yes Orochimaru was an Uchiha, but took a different body. He wants Sasuke's body now.

PROLOGUE

**Things left unsaid**

_The forest of death was quiet, not a sound was heard, except for the sickening whimper that fell from Naruto's lips as Orochimaru withdrew his sword form Naruto's chest, right through his heart. Naruto screamed as a sadistic lighted entered Orochimaru's eyes and ripped the sword out causing a larger hole within Naruto's chest. "Kukukukuku!" The man laughed as he pushed Naruto's corpse from the snakes head tumbling to the forest floor. The crunch of bones and the sound of something similar to a ripe melon breaking was heard as Orochimaru turned to Sasuke. _

_Sasuke looked with pain filled eyes at Orochimaru, "You killed him."_

Naruto shot awake. Taking several long breathes he calmed himself. "Just another memory, Naruto, it's over and done with nothing to freak over. Everyone remembers their death." He slumped back into bed and sighed.

_Naruto stood before Shinigami Master-General Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, "Ryuu-Uchiha Kazama Naru that is your name boy." _

"_No! NO!" Naruto cried. _

_The man sighed, "I know this comes as a shock to you. Usually we let those who crossover as children a millennium before we introduce them to their duties, however because of the level of your spirit energy and the demon's taint your abilities are highly valuable and will certainly come to the interest of a particular renegade. That is why we must have your cooperation!" _

_Naruto was taking long shallow deep breaths finally he asked, "Who were my parents?"_

"_You mother was Kazama Arashi—"_

"_But he's—"_

"_Do not interrupt your senior officer!" The Shinigami master-general yelled. "As I was saying your mother was Kazama Arashi, your father was Ryuu-Uchiha Orochimaru. Both males, one who is a traitor, the other who was the Yondaime Hokage, one unknowingly killed his son, the other died tainting your soul. Within your body were two very powerful spirit, until one, yours, Ryuu-Uchiha Kazama absorbed the other one, Kyuubi no Kitsune's. It's a mystery how it happened, seeing that most demon vessels are consumed by their demon's souls… but enough of that. Be gone! Back to training!" _

"Captain Ryuu-Uchiha Kazama! The council is ready!" Naruto's lieutenant called. Naruto sighed and stood. The Council had asked Naruto to travel to the past to stop a major fluctuation of the incoming dead that originated from his father's war. Naruto had reluctantly accepted it. He would retain all of his abilities and awaken dormant ones. This was how it was to be.


	2. Life of a Chibi

_**The Blood Washed Past **_

_By The Copper Key_

_Rated Teen_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Drama. Romance. Angst. Action/Adventure.

**WARNINGS:** Mpreg, Yaoi (boy x boy), Het (boy x girl), cursing, violence, kissing, implied sex, OC (original Characters), OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Kakashi and Sakura bashing, _messing with the timeline_

**MAJOR WARNING:** Un-beta'ed

**Decided Pairings:** possible Sasuke/Naruto or Itachi/Naruto, definite Orochimaru/the Yondaime

**Summary:**

Naruto died at age eleven when Orochimaru placed the seal over Kyuubi's in the Forest of Death. Now eight years later, Naruto is sent back in time as a Shinigami to right the past and kill or save his father. YAOI. MPREG. Sasunaru or Itanaru

**Author's Note:**

After dying Naruto discovers his full name is Ryuu-Uchiha Kazama Naru, his parents were Kazama Arashi (The Yondaime) and Ryuu-Uchiha Orochimaru. Yes Naruto's parents are two males, one the Yondaime and the other Orochimaru, but Orochimaru doesn't know Naruto is his son. And yes Orochimaru was an Uchiha, but took a different body. He wants Sasuke's body now.

"Blah" – Speaking normally

_Blah _– Thinking

'**_Blah' _**– Speaking as a Shinigami

**Blah** – A vessel speaking to their demon

"**Blah"** – A demon or summoning speaking

**_Blah_** – A demon or summoning thinking

'_Blah'_ – Written words

POV – Point of View

_CHAPTER ONE:_

**Life of a Chibi**

Naru crawled out from under the blankets of his bed and stretched his lean effeminate body. It had been a total of two days since he had awoken in his Chibi six year old body with slight modifications. Now he took after both of his parent's lineage instead of just his mother's, it was still strange calling a man 'mother', but since he had been conceived and secretly grew within Arashi's Kazama's belly that was all he could call him, 'mom'. Naruto's golden eyes (Not yellow like Orochimaru's, but golden) flicked to the calendar. It would be two more hours until the Sandaime Hokage would help him move into his mother's house. While he had his father's eyes, he had his mother's skin, deeply tanned in color and flawless and silken in texture. His hair was a mass of shoulder length straight light brown mixed with blond and red strands. He was tall and slender. His body was very effeminate with a little girl's slim face, graceful long neck, full soft pink lips, long slender legs and slight curve of a waist, but the rest of his anatomy was definitely male.

Hopping over to bathroom he took a nice long shower and changed into his clothing. Wearing a white wife beater, frayed baggy green cargo shorts that hung precariously on his slim hips showing off his slim and firm stomach, black ninja sandals and his goggles around his neck. It was hot out being mid-august so he chose to wait inside.

It had come to something of a shock to both Jiraiya and the Sandaime that Arashi had been pregnant with Naruto, let alone his relationship with the father Orochimaru, but blood test did prove Naruto was their son. Needless to say the council had been utterly confused and frustrated, here was Naruto, the vessel of Kyuubi, son of a traitor and son of a Hokage, an Uchiha, a Kazama and a member of the nearly extinct Ryuu clan from the Village Hidden in the Mist. With three bloodline limits, the Uchiha's Sharingan, the Ryuu's Hyoton (Haku's bloodline limit) and the Kazama's Iron Sand (Not really a bloodline limit, but a the 3rd Kazekage's jutsu, but in mine it's a bloodline limit) and unbeknownst to all, but the Sandaime, a Shinigami. Reluctantly the council gave Naruto his inheritance still wondering whether they should celebrate or execute him. Needless to say, no one outside of the council knew of this new development. It was safer that way, not only for Naruto, but for Konoha.

There was a knock on the door and Naruto picked up his bag containing two scrolls sealed with his belongings. Opening the door he met the curious face of the Sandaime. "Jiji!" He said happily and wrapped his arms around the Hokage's middle.

"You know Naruto, it's a bit of a relief that you still refer to me as Jiji even though you are far older than you appear and well—"

"Everything else" Naruto said smiling sweetly.

"Yes, I suppose so." The Sandaime said gently, "Come now, I promised you could move into your new house today didn't I?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. The Sandaime led the way to the more grand estates, he passed the Naras' housing, the Yamanakas' housing, the Akimichis' housing, the Hyugas' estate and finally passed the Uchihas' estate, coming to a small dirt track that led into the forest they followed it for sometime, until they finally reached a tall black iron gate, pushing their way in this is what they saw standing on a hill above it.

It looked like a massive Spanish Chateau with red tiled roofs and stucco walls. It was formed in a three story U shaped building, with wide balconies hanging off each upper floor, flowers and vines hung from these balconies swaying slightly in the warm breeze. A garden covered both opposite sides of the house's roof. A red bricked courtyard was nestled between both prongs of the U. Trees sprouted in this courtyard, twisting in fantastical designs. A massive oak door was settled between two knotted weeping willows. All in all it was breath taking.

"Beautiful!" was all Naruto could get out, the Sandaime smiled at Naruto's astonishment.

The Sandaime led them into the foyer, it possessed red wood floors, two black iron staircases twisting in a complete narrow spiral up to the next floor and rice paper lamps hung from silver electric wire. Two three story windows with sheer yellow drapes were positioned behind each stair case. An ornate red stone fire space lined the left wall next to it was a red wood door and the other side of the fire place was the staircase. Behind the stair case was a second set of stairs that led downwards. On the right wall were three red wood doors.

"Naruto bedrooms are directly above us, just take one of these spiraling stairs up to it. If you take the first door on the left you'll reach the two story library. I must warn you do not bring anyone into the library unless he or she is your spouse, at the sake of their lives. There is a complicated seal security collection that only allows blood relatives or spouses to enter. The dojo and weapons stock is underneath the library and has a door that leads out to the training course and outdoor dojo just take the downwards stairs. To the right the first door leads to the indoor swimming pool. The second door on the right leads to second floor's kitchen, dining hall, public library, the lounge and sitting room. The third door leads to the third floor guest wing. I best be going now. Take care of your new home, Naruto." The Sandaime smirked at Naruto's gaping mouth as he left.

Naruto sighed and went up the spiral stairs to the master bedroom. It was a grand bed room with a domed ceiling. An ornate white wood four poster bed with light blue silk curtains surrounding it. A dark blue velvet bed spread with four light blue pillows. There were four windows with wind seats beneath them. Two bed side tables, two large closets with wood and glass sliding doors, a wall covered in plywood shelves and a woven tapestry depicting the sun and moon. There was a bath room with a Jacuzzi and a large (big enough for four people) adjacent red brick shower with a glass sliding door. It also had six metal water spouts. Twin metal sinks and an alcove hiding a toilet.

On the bedroom's walls was a proud display of pictures, but among them all Naruto stared sternly at the picture of Orochimaru holding a seventeen year old Kazama Arashi on his lap kissing Arashi's neck, while looking up in the camera. Another picture of both of them looking at each other adoringly. _The had truly loved each other._ Was what Naruto thought.

After a few hours of exploring Naruto found himself in the library reading. The library some how managed to be oval in shape with an open two story floor. Semi-circle balconies hung over the first floor. On each balcony were two small red, purple or blue sofa-chairs with a small black iron table between them. The floor of the first floor was a magenta spiral mosaic centered on warm yellow stones. A small red wood fireplace lined a wall with a long red wood rectangular meeting table on front of it. The shelves were made of red wood and the books and journals were all leather bound. Gazing over the gold embossed titles he came to the conclusion that his father was a book freak, who took his occupation as Hokage and Shinobi seriously.

Naruto outlined his plans for correcting the future. There were actually two outlined plans, one to play a more politically manipulative role, the other a battle to the death. Naruto would attempt through influence to change both Itachi, the Uchihas, Sasuke and Orochimaru and then kill the Akatsuki. While the other was to slaughter Itachi, Sasuke, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. He would implement plan one first. Naruto had collected the tools to manipulate each and every one of these figures.

Orochimaru didn't know he had a son and because of being heirless he had become obsessed with the concept of immortality and become more powerful. It was because of Arashi's death he had lusted over power (A/N: I know I'm changing the timeline), but it was because of Arashi's rejection that born from fear of Orochimaru that he betrayed Konoha.

Itachi had lost his sanity to the pressure from his father and the lack of love in his family. Sasuke's case was similar being pressured by the village to seek revenge and repopulate the Uchiha clan and the false love he received he had lost sight of morality.

The begin piece was Itachi and Naruto would play the first step. He had already arranged it with Sandaime. Itachi would become Naruto's personal guard giving Naruto the perfect opportunity to play confidant and friend. However, little did Naruto know that Itachi would eventually want far more than that from him.

**- Two Days Later - **The Hokage's Tower

Uchiha Itachi was pissed, no pissed was beyond it all. It had been three months since he had become an ANBU captain and now because the Sandaime Hokage decided that Itachi had enough 'pressure' in his life, he would be reassigned as an ANBU guard. It was Itachi's mission to guard a child, whose child he did not know. _Hell, had he not earned his position as ANBU captain? He had set unprecedented records and yet the Sandaime removed him. There were younger far more 'pressure' captains. Why him? Why the fuck him?_

Itachi stared blankly behind his mask at the Sandaime as they waited for the child. Why him? There was a knock on the door and door opened behind, Itachi resisted the urge to turn and see who ad entered. Suddenly to Itachi's shock a small hand gripped his much larger one. Looking down he stared entranced by the little girl's eyes, "Ano? ANBU-san are you my guard?" The little girl asked.

The Sandaime answered for him, "Naruto, this is Itachi. Yes, he will be your guard. Itachi this is Naruto and yes he is a boy and the Kyuubi Vessel." Itachi gapped in surprise as a small blush coated Naruto's cheeks. _This cute adorable girl was really a boy? And the boy was the Kyuubi vessel? No way! _"Naruto why don't you introduce yourself with all of your titles."

"Hello, Itachi-san, my name is Ryuu-Uchiha Kazama Naru, but please just call me Naruto." The six year old grinned revealing a missing tooth, yet genuine smile."

"Uchiha?" Itachi asked sharply.

"Yes, Naruto is an Uchiha, but his lineage is not to leave this room understand?" Itachi nodded sharply, "Did you know Itachi that Orochimaru's full name was Ryuu-Uchiha Orochimaru and The Yondaime's full name was Kazama Arashi." Itachi's eyes widened at the implications, he looked down at the genetic marvel that was Naruto, who looked everywhere, but at the masked Itachi, "He's their son."

"Two males?" He asked astounded.

"It seems certain bloodlines have the ability to let males produce children if combined with other ones, the Kazamas with the Uchihas and the Hyugas with the Ryuus among them. So you've probably figure yes, Arashi is Naruto's umm… mother. No one knew of their relationship and no one knew of Arashi's pregnancy. It was only recently that I had his DNA tested and discovered his parentage. It came as quite a shock to both Jiraiya and I. I believe you see the entire impact Naruto's lineage has on his safety, on Konoha and on the world. The first offspring conceived in millenniums between two males. The offspring between a traitor and a Kage. The offspring with a powerful combination of bloodline limits and the Kyuubi." Itachi nodded dumbly.

"ANBU-san? Can you carry me home, I'm tired and if I go back by myself… people will hit me." Naruto said and before Itachi could react climbed up onto Itachi's back. Sandaime chuckled at the look of utter admonishment on Itachi's face as two arms circle gently around his neck, but Itachi did unconsciously reach back to support the child clinging to him as Naruto dosed off.

"So I take it that you also want me to train him in the Sharingan?"

"That's up to you. I could always find another trainer."

"I'll do it." Itachi said quickly surprising himself with the underlining eagerness in his voice, but then again when did one get to teach such a genetic marvel and also… a very fragile child. "Hokage-sama, where does Naruto live?" The Hokage smiled.

"In his mother's house."

"May I be excused?" The Hokage nodded and Itachi left with Naruto on his back via window.

**TBC**

We that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed and please review!

_**-The Copper Key**_


End file.
